1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to artist's materials and more particularly to a watercolor paper stretcher.
As is well known a sheet of watercolor paper is preferably soaked or sponged until limp and thereafter anchored by its marginal edge portions until dry so that the paper remains flat while applying watercolor, principally for controlling the flow of fluids thereon.
This is usually accomplished by stapling or using wetable tape and securing marginal edge portions of the wet paper on a flat panel until dry, however, it is inconvenient to transport such flat panels when painting watercolor drawings in the field.
2. Description of the prior art
Prior art patents have generally related to artist's canvas stretching devices, such as disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 3,885,333, in which cooperating concentric hoop-like members impinge the canvas material therebetween and is provided with prongs or tangs which engage the fabric material for securing and stretching the fabric. Another stretching device is disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 3,633,541 for supporting fabric by concentric hoop members which includes a multilayer absorbant support receiving excess paint or ink passing through the fabric when painted. Devices of this type are generally unsatisfactory when attempting to maintain the flat configuration of a sheet of wet watercolor paper while drying.
This invention provides a telescoping frame-like device which impinges marginal edge portions of a wet sheet of watercolor paper until dry and while being painted.